


My little song.

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Seigaku Team pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2004-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: There’s a tennis tournament, but the real match isn’t on the courts.  On the way, Fuji teases Tezuka.  (Yes, you have been warned that this is nothing but fluff and fan-service.  Okee, then read away~!)  ^____^
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	My little song.

**Disclaimer: Miyamoto Yui doesn’t own this title. She just likes to molest-er, use the Tenipuri boys temporarily. ^_^  
  
**  
“And that’s just the way it’ll work out.”  
  
The one with the glasses smirked happily to himself as he closed his notebook with one hand and stood next to the coach. He looked at the crowd of mixed faces, which held expressions of dissatisfaction or relief.   
  
  
The white-capped boy grimaced as he shot a glance as his roommate, who was grinning widely, showing that he was lucky not to be paired with the Viper. Then, he shot a quick glimpse of the ever-smiling, light-haired tennis tensai, who was also looking at him with an air of challenge around him. “Guess you lose this round, Echizen,” the look had said.  
  
  
“Why me?” Echizen thought to himself while trying not to show how unfair he thought this was. Shouldn’t he have been the one sticking with Tezuka-buchou since he was supposed to become the “pillar of Seigaku”?  
Toothpaste ad boy just bounced around while holding onto his partner’s arm every few seconds. “Can we keep my bear in the room?”  
The snake just blushed while looking at the ground and hissing. Data boy didn’t fail to make a mental note of his reaction.  
Taka-san was sighing, comforted by the fact that he didn’t have to deal with someone in the room while he talked in his sleep. Especially when it was about Fujiko, er Fuji-san. ^^;;  
  
And what about the captain? As he stood quietly at the front, he made sure that everyone was there and brought whatever they needed to. He had no expression at all as he folded his arms and the bus drove away with him still looking at everyone critically. How very meticulous indeed, but deep inside, he was trying to find a good seat that was _away_ from his torturer. Syusuke had this thing about teasing him in more ways than anyone in the world could count. Even a glance at him could have been deadly.   
  
And when no one was looking, and when Tezuka was giving one last glance around, Fuji smirked and slightly opened his eyes. He quickly glanced at him and then looked out the window while biting his right index finger. While clearing his throat, Tezuka gave him a raised eyebrow, silently scolding him. Then, he quickly sat down at the back of the bus so that he wouldn’t have to deal with Fuji staring at him from the back. It had happened before and he couldn’t do anything but squirm in his seat.  
  
Unfortunately, Fuji switched seats with Taka-san in order to be directly in front of Tezuka. He debated on whether or not to just sit next to him directly, but that wouldn’t have been as fun if he couldn’t have a good view of Tezuka’s embarrassed face. He loved his reactions. They were so adorable and let’s add to the fact that the captain hardly reacted to anything.  
  
But oh, Fuji Syusuke was that exception to every rule he ever made…  
  
As Tezuka watched the scenery fly by, his profile faced Fuji, who was kneeling and placed his chin on the top of the cushioned seat. “What are you looking at?”  
The captain’s eyes slowly moved from the window and then to Fuji’s face. He wasn’t annoyed, but he didn’t want to think about what Fuji was thinking about him at that moment.  
  
A chill went down his spine.  
There was just something about the tennis tensai that he found irresistible and he was trying to push it away with all his might. Well, that and the fact that Fuji made it very clear how much his thoughts were not so clean when they concerned the conservative, well-trained, proper gentleman named Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
  
“Nothing in particular. I was just thinking about how to organize everything once we got there. Just because we planned everything doesn’t mean it’ll go smoothly.”  
Fuji smirked while nodding in agreement. “So true, oh so true~.”  
  
The commotion on the bus was enormous. Momo was fighting with Echizen over a piece of his sandwich while Kaidoh was trying his best to look over the data with Inui, whom he was touching shoulders with and wondered if anyone noticed his fluster and frustration over it. Taka-san was quietly reading a book to keep up his training over sushi preparation while stealing looks at Fuji.   
Eiji was leaning his head on Oishi’s shoulder and Oishi could do nothing but look at the ceiling as Eiji fell asleep and held his arm while mumbling. “Oishi, no you’ve got to do that move here…”   
Oishi was hoping the dream would remain overlooked and unheard. ^^;;;; He REALLY hoped it was just about their tennis formations. ^^;;;;;;;;;  
  
“You need to relax sometimes, Tezuka,” Fuji said with a concerned tone as he slightly opened his eyes in seriousness. He reached out his hand towards Tezuka’s bangs to push them to the side so that he could properly look at his face. Without shame, he wiped the sweat on his forehead with his jacket sleeve. “You stress too much.”  
  
“Especially when you’re next to me…” Tezuka mumbled, feeling even hotter to the affectionate, soft touch Fuji gave him.  
  
Then, Fuji pulled away and put his hands on the top of the seat once more. Smiling once again, he tilted his head back and forth. He pointed at each of the members as he sang about each regular with a tune he made up:  
  
“Momoshiro the monkey likes to chase after Echizen the panda, who grumbles at everything. * clap, clap * The snake is trying not to coil around the zoo trainer with the glasses. * clap, clap * The gentle bear is quiet until it strikes with no warning. * clap, clap * The cat is sleeping and his owner is trying not to wake him up. * clap, clap *”  
Fuji then turned around to face Tezuka, who was blinking at him and smirking while trying his best not burst out laughing. Syusuke always amused him and somehow always did the weirdest things that made him do nothing but laugh.  
  
“And the captain, my captain, is planning something while I already know who to hunt. Who to hunt~! * clap, clap *”  
  
Tezuka’s eyes opened widely as he blinked at Fuji while trying his best not to blush crimson for all to see. “Fuji…” he scolded with clenched teeth.  
  
Fuji laughed as he clapped his hands to end his song with, “And that is the Fuji circus. The Fuji circus!”  
  
He winked at him, half concealing his face while looking out from the top of the seat with his fingers holding onto the rim. His closed, yet smiling eyes faced Tezuka.  
  
And Tezuka began to dread sleeping in the same room as the hunter Fuji…  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the bus, Ryouma pouted at the captain and the tennis tensai. To add more heat to the fire, Fuji straightened Tezuka’s collar just to spite him. Tezuka pushed up his glasses while a drop of sweat poured from his forehead.  
  
  
 **Owari. / The End.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha! I can’t believe this is my sixth fic for the day. And you know how I happened to come across it? I was horrified by the fact that I’ve been writing all this time and I only had two Prince of Tennis fics for the past two months and neither one had my Tezuka x Fuji pairing! * insert fangirl squeals while thinking of Hojo Akira-sama * But alas, I wanted a comedy. The angst will come later. ^^v
> 
> Don’t know where the hell this came out from, and don’t care. I’m just happy that it did. ^_^ Fuji’s so cute when he’s sadistic. I like seeing Tezuka squirm…then again, I love him more as seme! * lol *
> 
> (Ah, and if you’re wondering, thank Gackt-sama in Vanilla for this fic. * nyao *)
> 
> Buchou - captain  
> Tensai - genius


End file.
